


Разведка

by sir_niramas



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Doomed Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas
Summary: Милан - город моды, красивых женщин, хорошего алкоголя и кофе. А ещё - город, куда командировали Мишу с напарницей. Ну и конечно же город неожиданных находок.
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Mikhail Kolyada
Kudos: 5





	Разведка

Миша привык ходить в чём-то более удобном, чем эти сраные костюмы. Напомните ему больше никогда не надевать что-то, что делает его похожим на пингвина, пусть даже на самое официальное мероприятие. Работа оперативником его обычно не утомляет, но невозможность даже поставить руки на выстрел без надоедливого шуршания одежды об одежду – увольте; простая водолазка, простая куртка, какие-то кроссы без наворотов были его лучшими друзьями на заданиях, где нужно было добыть информацию (читай: грамотно отпиздить). Заграничные миссии и так выматывают, но пока бегаешь по крышам и дышишь свежим воздухом, всё-таки, получаешь больше… витамина Д, солнечных лучей и свежего воздуха. На этот раз его повысили до богатенькой крыски, светского льва: отправили на неделю моды поразвлечься и поймать мудака, слившего данные по выборам. Это значило, никаких загаров, никаких вилл у моря и прочих радостей жизни.

В Италии солнце – как лампа для рахитников. Мише так нравится. Солнце, хорошенькие девушки и отменный кофе. Иногда алкоголь, но в очень маленьких количествах; перед показом он схватил маленькую рюмку кремового лимончелло, проверил оба «Дротика» - пингвиний костюм их хотя бы скрывал – и занял чрезвычайно удобное место. Координатор сделал всё, чтобы Миша выиграл в угадайку и нашёл седую макушку очередного чиновника. Микронаушник, радиосвязь с помехами, попытки настроить всё через хиленький смартфон, разговоры шифровками – Коляда привык к этому уже очень давно; спецагенты редко живут больше пяти лет после поступления, в том числе с таким послужным списком, как у него.

И с таким дерьмовым координатором. Он хорошо ищет, но вот пути выбирает для него отвратительные.

\- Эй, Феофан, - он зажимает плечо, задетое пулей, - направь-ка мне убийц в белых халатах.

Феофан – это ненастоящее имя, Миша бы повесился, если б его самого назвали Феофаном, пусть и в качестве позывного, а этому ничего. Жития святых читал, не иначе. Там Феофан какой-нибудь Иисусу в жопу давал.

Тот коротко смеётся, в наушнике раздаётся громкий щелчок, и Миша приваливается к стене. Дело закончено, можно и поваляться немного.

\- У тебя некритично, - замечает Феофан после недолгого молчания, - давай-ка, подъем, Николя.

Чёрт бы побрал эти датчики: ни отдохнуть, ни кровью поистекать. Всё видят, падлы.

\- Ну пожалуйста, - Миша поджимает ноги, как курсантик на первом задании.

\- Никаких «пожалуйста». Это нам слишком дорого обойдётся, - голос меняется на девчачий. Ага! Костя! Её легко разжалобить подарками.

\- Да, давай, замотался и иди. Машинку могу тебе подбросить, - снова появляется Феофан.

Машинка появляется очень быстро; Миша улыбается знакомому лицу за рулём и расстёгивает костюм: ощущение крови на такой дорогой одежде быстро становится невыносимым; он скидывает смокинг и небрежно сворачивает его сначала в пакет из «пятёрочки», затем в безликую спортивную сумку. За ним идёт рубашка; он отдирает длинную белоснежную полосу, чуть влажную от пота, и затягивает её на плече.

\- Удобно? – Костя ухмыляется, накрашенные губы растягиваются в симпатичную девичью улыбочку. Не знай её, Коляда мог бы подумать, что она пытается его соблазнить. – Мы вообще могли бы заехать в медпункт, потому что у тебя есть страховка.

\- К чёрту, - лучезарно улыбается Миша.

Они подъезжают к супернавороченному отелю, и Миша успевает натянуть безразмерную серую толстовку с надписью «Калифорния»: она чистая, не вызывает вопросов и замечательно сочетается с вымотанным выражением лица и краснющими щеками. Он больше походит на личного водителя Кости, чем она на его.

\- Пойдёшь завтра тусить? Дело сделано, - она отходит от него, оглядывается по сторонам. Всё чисто.

Миша проверяет единственный оставшийся «Дротик»: второй он утопил в канализации.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто бы я сегодня не могу.

На ресепшне тихо, когда замолкают их шаги; даже лифты не работают – отель либо спит, либо пуст; здесь ночами делать нечего. Задание на показе он выполнил так, что не прикопаешься: никого не распугал, никого лишнего не задел, нужного товарища доставил в нужное место. Единственная проблема – он слишком активно сопротивлялся; поэтому так произошло, что пострадало десятка два машин. Так что вообще не проблема. Они смотрят друг на друга, стоя где-то между лестницей и лифтовым холлом: Миша собирается идти пешком, Стася – нажать на кнопку вызова.

\- Не можешь, - Костя хмурит брови. – Это приказ. Иди отдыхай, заслужил.

В ответ она получает растерянный взгляд.

\- Ты младше меня по званию, - возмущается Миша и тянет её теперь уже к лифту.

\- Николя!

\- Костя!

Они замолкают, держась за руки, серьёзно глядя друг на друга. Работёнка нервная: два координатора, один оперативник, который к тому же немного заебался. Феофан их наверняка слышит и ржёт как над самым лучшим выпуском КВН, отключив микрофон. 

\- Ладно, я понял. Буду скучно сидеть с тобой в номере, - Коляда закатывает глаза.

\- А потом мы закажем чего-нибудь.

\- Алкогольное, - Миша дёргает уголком губ обаятельно, будто бы и не он час назад стрелял в человека после гонок по крышам.

\- Алкогольное, - Костя облегчённо вздыхает. Успокоила.

Почему-то в голове у Миши её зовут Костей, только по позывному. Он помнит, что на самом-то деле её имя Стася, пошла на эту работу она по зову династии (и потому что часто играла в стрелялки в детстве и любила читать про Джеймса Бонда). Костя забирает волосы в две косы, отменно дерётся, знает десять способов обезвредить человека с помощью шпильки и носит платья за косарь так, что выглядит на миллион долларов, хоть ей редко выдаётся возможность носить платья за косарь. 

Костя водит, как бешеная, коллекционирует люксовую косметику, вела оперативную работу только на двух заданиях, и теперь только помогает. Ей нравится Милан, жаркая летняя ночь убаюкивает; она сидит в рубашке бесконечного размера на кровати, и пьёт вино, держа бокал двумя руками. Костя влюбилась только один раз – и про этот единственный раз рассказала Коляде. Каждый раз, когда они говорят про разведку США, они подразумевают его.

\- Мне кажется, ты драматизируешь. Ещё найдёшь себе какого-нибудь смазливого.

Сырная тарелка пустеет на глазах; из-под белой ткани выглядывает чёрный лифчик, но это не выглядит как намёк на сексуальность. Коляда считает её сексуальной, но это, скорее, констатация факта.

\- Мне кажется, ты будешь жирным. Жирный-жирный-жирный, как поезд пассажирный, - она тянет руку, чтобы прибрать себе кусочек того, что с плесенью.

\- Сама-то, - Миша дёргает бровями.

\- А мне не страшно.

Костя пьёт бокал залпом, тянется к ноутбуку и отдирает изоленту с камеры.

\- Твоя любовь увидит и испугается, - наклоняет голову Миша.

\- Да мне похуй. Если бы я ему была нужна, пригнал бы сам и сидел бы тут с нами. К тому же у ЦРУ есть какой-то интерес к нашей сегодняшней рыбе; но они решили на нас забить.

Она ставит ноут в угол, на журнальный столик – видно всю комнату, подключись кто. Коляда сомневается, что его напарница была достаточно безрассудной, чтобы установить на рабочий компьютер что-то отслеживающее – да и их проверяют раз в пару недель – поэтому происходящее он воспринимает как маленькую шутку.

Костя снова берёт бокал в две руки; бутылка вина заканчивается, сырную тарелку доедают, запивая минералкой из мини-бара в номере; затем целуются так долго и откровенно, что у Коляды поневоле возникает вопрос: а не пытается ли она заставить призрачного наблюдателя ревновать?

Призрачный наблюдатель вообще вряд ли станет ревновать, как догадывается Миша: он очень много молчит, он тоже то ли координатор, то ли кто-то ещё, они виделись, когда важная шишка из ЦРУ прибыла в Москву, и её сопровождал этот парниша-компьютерщик. Они со Стасей пересеклись взглядами, улыбнулись друг другу и, честно говоря, на этом всё закончилось. Чистая дипломатия. Единственное, что удалось о нём нарыть – имя и достижения за последние годы учёбы в школе: он дважды был на международной математической олимпиаде, дважды взял золото. Было это не так давно: так выяснилось, что он ровесник Кости (а значит, на несколько лет младше самого Миши).

Призрачный наблюдатель – агент «Немезида» – какой-то кудрявый смешной азиат, видимо, супергений, и улыбается так, что где-то под сердцем всё сворачивается в тугой комок. Разумеется, у девочек. Коляда предпочитает называть это секундным помутнением и предполагает, что его не выпускают из офиса именно из-за улыбки. Иногда Мише кажется, что слежка – это очень плохо, но глядя, как мастерица на все руки запускает очередную программу в ЦРУшную базу, он находит тысячу оправданий: Стася выглядит влюблённой и счастливой, когда получает очередной лог внеслужебной переписки этого китаёзы или его смазанную фотку. Мише кажется, он его узнает везде, даже появись он в Милане вместо своей драной Калифорнии.

Костя спит сном младенца, Миша вываливается во двор через балкон, никого не потревожив. Плечо всё ещё болит, но он не настолько пьян, чтобы заснуть или испортить себе всё веселье. Пати лайк э рашен, ёпта! И говорит в нём не алкоголь, а рациональность: в командировки он ездит не так часто, как хотелось бы, поэтому есть смысл взять от этой гремящей, яркой, звонкой жизни всё, пока его не прихлопнул очередной ебанавт в родной необъятной (несмотря на то, что сделать это достаточно затруднительно).

В баре он чувствует себя… неплохо. Даже можно сказать, хорошо, разве что непривычно без «Дротика», будто бы приросшего к нему самому; конечно, он не собирается стрелять: здесь много красивых девушек, здесь много алкоголя, и портить атмосферу было бы кощунственно. Хочется сладкого, хочется танцевать и расслабиться. Костя, прости: безопасность имеет мало чего общего с удовольствием. К тому же, удовольствие имеет мало чего общего с пьянками дома.

Короче говоря, Мише нужны были воспоминания. И кто-то, кто мог бы скрасить ему ночь без ощущения инцестуозной связи.

Дегустация затягивалась.

\- Йо, - к нему подсаживается бойкий паренёк в красных очках. Выглядит смешно, но кто такой Михаил, чтобы судить молодёжь.

Ну вот, песок сыпется.

Миша напрягает остатки английского в своей голове и здоровается.

\- Турист? – пацан улыбается; его чёрная рубашка сидит на нём просто превосходно; острый подбородок дёргается почти неуловимо, пока он говорит. Миша смотрит на его губы и облизывается.

\- Ага, что-то вроде, - отзывается Коляда, - местный?

Он фыркает. Ну да, он смешной, над русским можно поржать, конечно.

\- Я похож? – он выразительно приспускает очки на кончик носа. Не. Вообще не местный.

Музыка в баре становится будто бы чуть тише; Миша хлопает по боку и, не обнаружив там пистолета, лихорадочно запускает процесс мышления, приторможенный отменным ликёром. Ага, затупил, и Феофан уже успел вырубиться, потому что подумал, что раз Костя спит, то и Николя тоже будет спать как миленький.

Он растирает языком по нёбу очередной глоточек ликёра и не обнаруживает там ничего подозрительного. Замечательно, нейротоксины исключаем, остальное он бы просто не успел подсунуть. Ничего себе, он действительно выглядит привлекательно даже для кого-то не из конкурирующих спецслужб; странное чувство. Ликёр снова обжигает язык. Они улыбаются друг другу почти одновременно, и, кажется, понимают, чего хотят.

Мальчик не хочет знать его имени, он целуется, как в последний раз: яростно, ярко, кусается острыми зубёнками. Миша ухмыляется в поцелуй и продолжает хаотичные движения руками куда-то вниз, жёстко сжимает ягодицы и шлёпает.

\- Мы не встречались раньше? - Коляда спрашивает с искренним интересом, умело маскируя под флирт.

Мальчик прикусывает губу и щурится.

\- Я искал тебя, - и английский размывает «вас» и «тебя», большая волна настигает его многострадальную голову и хлещет по ней со всей силы.

Красные очки очень, очень, очень, безумно сильно мешают увидеть его лицо целиком; Миша припадает к тонкой смуглой коже на шее и прикусывает её.

\- И как ты меня нашёл?

Тёплая ловкая ладонь неожиданно накрывает его собственную шею и Коляде становится тяжело дышать; это цунами в его голове мешает думать верно, и всё, что он может понять и почувствовать – собственный пульс за сто двадцать, подушечки пальцев прямо над ним и застилающую глаза цветастую пелену.

\- Рассказывай, сучка, всё с начала до конца, - он похож на Чеширского кота, улыбаясь, исчезает сам, и всё, что остаётся у Миши – только горячее дыхание на губах и ощущение холодного лезвия у горла. Он отпускает руку, и Коляда снова может дышать.

Возбуждение и лёгкое, живое опьянение покидают его, как и какой-никакой позитивный настрой. Да. Вот же он, родимый. Вспомнишь говно, вот и оно. Выбрался, значит, из Калифорнии, математик, едрить тебя за ногу

\- Что тебе рассказать, шавка?

Вообще, этот азиатик довольно симпатичный: если бы не его лицо и располагающий настрой в начале их беседы, Миша бы с удовольствием раскроил ему ебальник. Неопытная рука держала нож так, что давала Коляде секунду преимущества, которую тот тут же использовал: удар по запястью, удар в живот – оружие у Миши, Миша верхом на Немезиде, агент Немезида с проваленным первым оперзаданием.

\- Сидел бы за компьютером, ребёнок, - Миша скривился.

Симпатичный, действительно. Костя бы без промедления его отпиздила, отметил он мысленно.

Азиат зашептал что-то; руки Миши прошлись по его груди, шее, вспорхнули в волосы, за ухо – маленькая коробочка, жучок или прочее говно – было сложно разобрать, честно сказать, он раздавил его между пальцев и выбросил куда подальше. Огромная площадь уборной, как будто бы для инвалидов или для оргии особо стеснительных местных, только помогала.

«Немезида» вскрикнул и выматерился. Ощущение удовлетворения накатило снова, и Миша пробормотал на русском, сжимая в руках нож, что-то про Стаську, что-то про то, что она бы его убила и что-то про то, что ему повезло напороться не на неё.

Щёки агента покраснели.

Черт бы его побрал. Не хотел бы кокнуть Мишу, и у него появился бы ещё один воздыхатель, только постарше и поопаснее; но он захотел, и теперь придётся расплатиться.

\- На кого работаем, агент?

\- На себя, - выдыхает, ну почти истерика.

\- Да не ври, крысёныш, тебя зачем разведка послала? – Михаил скалится и держит нож правильно – будет кровь, если хоть немного дёрнется.

\- Я без разведки, - широко раскрытые глаза, искусанные губы; Миша изволит приглядеться и посмотреть внимательно. Откидывает очки подальше – они ударяются об стенку, дешёвый пластик.

\- А прослушка?

\- Я без разведки, - упрямо повторяет.

«Ну тупой», - думает Коляда.

\- Нахуя?

Это уточняющий вопрос. Ответа на него, вероятно, не последует.

Михаил зажимает руки, устраивается поудобнее, чтобы зафиксировать неудачливого агентика. Симпатичный, зараза, тонкозвонкий, едва-едва выше Кости. И вот такая крыса оказалась, поить и нападать. Ещё и не говорит, на кой чёрт ему это. Коляда вздыхает, нащупывает в кармане мобильник и подносит к руке пленника – разблокирован. На обоях абстракция. Приложений по минимуму; экран в уголке раскрошен, камера замазана чем-то – вопрос: а откуда у Кости его фотки – остаётся без ответа. Листает список приложений, находит даже корпоративный чат, откуда отрывки логов уже читал; но вот на операцию даже намёка нет.

\- Ты спишь с сослуживцами, да? – голос Немезиды подсел, он шипит больше, чем артикулирует, и его острый подбородок едва шевелится.

\- Бред какой-то, - бормочет себе под нос Миша, и продолжает громко: - Ты для этого меня прирезать хотел?

\- Ну, - он ухмыляется. И как находит наглость?

Ебаные америкосы. Вечно всё усложняют.

\- Если ты хотел просто поебаться, мог бы не доставать нож, - отмечает Коляда.

\- Убери его, и я тебе всё покажу.

У него почему-то видно ямку на щеке, когда он приподнимает только один уголок губ. Наглый, неопытный, пиздецки эрудированный, но тупой, как пробка. Таких вообще-то один на миллион, и российская разведка таких ищет и вербует последние лет двадцать с небывалой активностью. Если в ЦРУ работают только такие, Миша предпочёл бы никогда не жить в Америке и даже не бывать.

Хотя, если бы его переписки читал такой очаровательный мелкий мудачок, Миша бы обязательно нашёл, кому отправить свой дикпик.

Он нехотя убирает лезвие от кадыка американца, вручает ему телефон, оставаясь верхом на нём: удобно, безопасно, видно всё: он листает галерею, скриншоты, переписку с кем-то и находит.

Кое-что, что заставляет Мишу почувствовать лёгкий рвотный позыв.

Стася целуется с ним на этом скриншоте, и это выглядит так нелепо; и её торчащее из-под рубашки бельё вообще ничем картине не помогает. Рядом остатки сырной тарелки, картина поехавшего абстракциониста над изголовьем двуспальной кровати и, в общем, всё, что намекает на номер для молодожёнов популярного и дорогого отеля в Милане.

Ну, в общем, Костя, мы попали, хочется воскликнуть Мише. Только вот он не ревнует тебя.

Стася бы зло сплюнула, а на лице Коляды образовалось бы недоуменное выражение лица. Вот прямо такое, как сейчас.

\- Какого чёрта?

\- Вы с ней спите? – шепчет Немезида, и в его раскосых глазах мелькает какая-то грусть, будто лампочки на новогодней ёлке выключили, а пустые, блеклые игрушки с осыпавшимися блестяшками остались.

Адреналин от недавней погони, от поцелуя Кости, полного обиды и горечи, от стычки прямо здесь, в уборной, просыпается снова, и сердце заходится от возмущения.

\- Да ты ёбнулся что ли? – Миша злобно втыкает нож в мягкий шов между плитками. – На кой хер тебе это?

За запертой дверью музыка стихла уже довольно давно – или они оба её не слышат.

\- Вы трахаетесь. Ты её любишь. Она твоя… Как у Джеймса Бонда, девушка, а потом жертва. Мы поня… - его речь прерывается собственным возмущённым возгласом.

Вот уж симпатичная мордашка. Вот уж как приятно наконец-то съездить по ней.

\- Сука, отъебись ты от неё уже, не понял что ли? – Миша дёргает его за нос и щёлкает по нему. Немезида даже не сопротивляется – сопротивление бесполезно.

Агент приподнимается и ловит рукой смартфон; вслепую открывает галерею и показывает её. Мише не хочется отвечать или как-то комментировать то, что он видит - ему хочется плюнуть на всё это и уйти.

\- Кому ты продавал это? – и омерзение на его лице читается очень, очень легко.

Галерея полна его фотографий. Отдельная папка, больше ста фото, и на каждом – то, что он снимал собственноручно, что вообще не выкладывал в сеть. По некоторым можно вычислить местоположение, по некоторым – родных и близких, по каким-то ещё – слабые места и недавние травмы.

Коляда вспоминает аналогичную папку у Кости на телефоне и поджимает губы неосознанно, как будто злится, но на деле лишь не понимает.

\- Никому.

И Миша бы понял, если бы там были Стасины фотки, личные данные, такая вот история любви, достойная кинематографа; но вот этого дерьма он понять не может.

\- Я просто хотел, чтобы это было при мне, - добавляет он осторожно.

\- Ты хотел меня грохнуть, - Миша скептически косится на воткнутый в пол нож.

\- Я умею держать холодное оружие, если ты не знал.

Пол холодный, и колени, прижатые к нему, тоже холодит. Коляда думает, что они проговорили так достаточно долго, чтобы у Немезиды случились проблемы с почками; Коляда думает, что Немезида сам по себе ходячая проблема и ебанавт такой, что ни в сказке сказать, ни пером описать. А ещё Коляда считает, что Немезида слишком много о себе возомнил.

Потому что нельзя просто так приезжать в чужую страну, махать навороченным смартфоном с фотографиями оперативника перед ним же, почти поебаться и почти убить его. Но, справедливости ради, он держал нож достаточно безопасно – пункт с убийством отменяется.

\- Я не понимаю, - Миша сжимает губы в тонкую линию, проводит по волосам рукой, - зачем тебе это. Не для службы. Просто для себя, да?

В России за такое лица отгрызают и на кол садят, будем честны. А ещё в Россию скоро вернётся Михаил и никакой слащавой прекрасной истории любви у него ни с какими смазливыми компьютерщиками-разведчиками не получится, потому что не получится по определению. И непонятно на что тот надеется – знает же, что это дерьмо обречено на провал.

Немезида пожимает плечами – так, как позволяет ему положение – и кивает.

Михаил допускал возможность того, что о Немезиде он будет думать чуть чаще, чем раз в сто лет. Возможно, перед сном. Возможно, когда-нибудь ещё. Но вот такого не допускал. Агент смирно ждал, когда докрутятся шестерёнки в его голове – задумчивый Миша был пиздецки опасен на вид, а в реальности так скорее всего избил бы до полусмерти.

Может и не избил бы.

\- Ты не можешь, - жёстко говорит Коляда, слезая с него и поднимаясь на ноги.

Немезида опрометчивый, отвратительно бесшабашный, изумительно наглый и очаровательно храбрый. Его уволят обязательно, сделай Михаил одну лишь фотку, подтверждающую их контакт – минимальный.

Немезида даже с синяком и прокушенной во время удара губой – красивый, занимательный, интересный, и его бы впору рассматривать в номере на двуспалке с утра; о чём Коляда думает моментально, как только мыслительный процесс доходит до логического завершения.

\- Я не могу, - он улыбается грустно. – Я знал.

\- Ничего ты не знал, - Миша облизывается и говорит прямо. – Она мне как сестра. Я сестёр не трахаю, не в моих принципах. Ты просто не можешь так врываться сюда, и затем показывать мне это.

\- Я следил за тобой, - невпопад отмечает америкос.

Ну и пусть следил. Разве это важно?

\- Да поебать, - громко отвечает Михаил. – Сейчас мы берём такси, снимаем номер, и ты мне подробно рассказываешь, как оказался здесь, нахуя оказался здесь и как это, – он щёлкает по телефону, - оказалось здесь.

Мишу не покидает мерзкое ощущение предательства, обнимающее его грудную клетку – он повторяет себе мысленно, какой Немезида охуенный, пока они едут в отель. Он повторяет это тысячи и тысячи раз, когда они скидывают с себя одежду, когда касаются друг друга так, как должны были касаться в баре. Коляда с усилием выдавливает эту чёртову мысль, когда отсасывает ему, и когда тот громко стонет под ним, когда кровать буквально разваливается под ними. Когда Миша вынужден признать, что это его лучший секс, вероятно, за всю жизнь – сердце ему колет, тянет, сжимает злобная совесть; и когда над горизонтом приподнимается солнце, он думает, какой же он чёртов подлец.

Подлец – потому что именно этой ночью ему приспичило обмануть Костю дважды, потому что решил провести ночь с заморским пацаном, который из-за тупых влечений, взявшихся в самом деле из ниоткуда, попутал берега; а теперь обманывает и его.

Его чёрные кудри, налипшие на лоб, блестят в свете восходящего солнца.

Может быть, ему снится какая-то любовь или что-то подобное.

Миша никогда не оставлял письма после таких вот ночей – видимо, приходится начинать.

Стася не говорит ни слова, когда встречает его буквально через несколько минут – наверное, понимает хотя бы часть. Остальную часть дерьма она не поймёт. Она красится перед зеркалом, такая же красивая, как и обычно – только накрашен у неё пока что один глаз.

\- Кутил, - извиняющимся тоном говорит Коляда.

\- Я заметила, - она наклоняет голову, - нас отзывают сегодня, самолёт через пять часов. Поторопись, а то примут за бомжа, меня с тобой в аэропорт не пропустят.

\- Пиздец, - он вымученно хохочет.

Всю дорогу до Петербурга он думает о небесных кренделях и о том, что пересекая границы по сто раз за месяц, он не может не размыть границы ответственности; а ближе к посадке самолёта – самому волнительному моменту полёта – он вдруг думает о блестящих глазах Немезиды, о его влажных кудрях и тёплых руках: на горле, затем на талии, а после – в его, Мишиных ладонях.


End file.
